Bloodline: Prologue
by Shiris
Summary: Did Matt only run away to find his purpose for living and to rid his friends of him? Or was there something else he didn't want to reveal...? Well, it's been updated and there's an important notice in the author's notes!


#### Bloodline: Prologue

  
by Shiris   
  
***  
  
  
  
'It's been cold all night. I don't think it'll be any different when morning comes. Everytime I look over at Gabumon and the others... they always seem so peaceful and relaxed as they lay there. T.K. is always tossing and turning while he tugs at poor Patamon's ears. He's lucky.'  
  
Matt stared up at the luminous moon. He looked down into the waters of the lake nearby.   
  
'I'd wish I could stick around with the rest of them, but I'd probably end up causing more trouble than what they need.'  
  
His blond hair shined brighter as the sun began to rise over the tree tops and shrubs. His bright blue eyes gleamed as he saw the light.  
He smiled faintly feeling the sun's rays shine over his usually cold body.  
  
He looked over at the campsite realizing that Tai was begining to stir. He silently went over and shook Gabumon lightly arousing him from his slumber. Matt mearly motioned to him and Gabumon crept away from the other Digimon. Matt glanced up to see Tai getting up. He and Gabumon disappeared out of sight before Tai could turn around.  
  
Tai glanced behind him to see nothing, but vast forest.  
  
"I could have sworn I heard something back there." He asked himself quietly.  
  
Soon enough though, Tai went falling back into sleep as quickly as he had awakened.  
  
Fortunatly for Matt, Tai never searched up towards the tree tops. Matt and Gabumon wouldn't have had enough time to just run, so they hid as quickly as possible. Gabumon was holding onto the branch limb, while Matt leaned up against the tree's trunk on the same branch.  
  
"That was too close... even for us." Matt stated to his companion.  
  
"You're right," Gabumon panted, "I'd have to agree with you on that."  
  
Matt rubbed his forehead with his fingers and sighed. Gabumon noticed and heaved himself up after catching his breathe.  
  
"There must be some easier way than this." Matt suggested as he placed his other hand in his jean pocket.  
  
"Why can't you just tell them?" Gabumon asked in response.  
  
Matt just gave him an uncertain look. Like there was confusion and fear of what they might think.   
  
"What would I do if... if they thought I was some kind of monster or something?" Matt questioned as he was visibly shaking.  
  
"I know they'll understand! I haven't abandend you and your friends haven't either," Gabumon answered sharply, "I understood and so will they! It isn't your fault... it isn't anyone's fault! Fate deals a wild card once in a while and you just happened to pick it from the deck! No one blames you... I don't blame you."  
  
Matt looked down at his friends who were still sleeping, surprisingly since Gabumon had been yelling so loud. He focused on T.K.'s small form squeezing Patamon while in slumber.   
  
'He's too innocent... too young and fragile.' Matt thought with his usual look of depression.   
  
'He has kindness and a purpose for living. I'm just a insignificant thing that wouldn't be missed when gone.'  
  
Matt closed his eyes and formed a small grin.   
  
"We should get going. We've overstayed our welcome." Matt informed.  
  
Just as he was about to turn, Gabumon grabbed the bottom of his green shirt. Matt looked down at his companion, seeing the blue dog's brown eyes glisten.   
  
"Just tell them what you told me." Gabumon stated with a serious tone to his voice.  
  
Matt only touched Gabumon's paw and removed it softly from his shirt.  
  
"Another time... when I feel more ready." He smiled slightly.  
  
"I see... " Gabumon lowered his head.  
  
Matt and Gabumon suddenly disappeared as they turned away from the quiet, slumbering camp.  
***  
  
"Hey Sora, those fish almost ready?" T.K. asked eagerly.  
  
"Almost." Sora answered, still holding a bundle of sticks with fish over a small fire.  
  
Tai came walking out from the brush with a slightly confused look.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sora questioned, noticing his return.  
  
"I'm positive that earlier this morning I heard something around that area, but it stopped or something before I could see it." Tai commented.  
  
"Probably just some digimon." Sora assumed.  
  
"You're probably right, but I'm certain it could have been something else." Tai suggested.  
  
"Just hope it wasn't Piedmon or we'd be in serious trouble." Izzy jumped in.  
  
"No. I'm very sure it wasn't him or any of his flunkies." Tai answered.  
  
While Tai was still arguing with everyone, T.K. stared at one particular tree for quite a while. Patamon flew away from the rest of them and came over to T.K. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking at.  
  
"T.K.?" Patamon asked softly.  
  
T.K. was much to concerned about the tree and ignored Patamon's question. He began shaking slightly.  
  
"Matt..." T.K. cried softly.  
  
Patamon saw T.K. wipe his face and heard a small whimper escape his lips. Patamon was near tears as well, not knowing what was upsetting his friend.  
  
"T.K.!" Patamon wailed as he started bawling loudly.  
  
Before T.K. had the chance to see what was happening, Patamon rushed into him, practically flooding the clearing.  
  
"Patamon what's wrong with you?!" T.K. shouted as he shook the little digimon.  
  
Patamon immediantly ceased the water works and looked up at T.K.   
  
"T.K. why were you crying again?" Patamon asked with his huge aqua still watery.  
  
"'Cause he's a crybaby! Don't tell me you just noticed?" Tai teased.  
  
"Tai!" Sora scolded.  
  
"Hey I ain't lying!" Tai defended.  
  
T.K. looked at Patamon then at the others with a smile.  
  
"Matt was here." T.K. whispered.  
  
"Matt...? Why'd he be coming around here?" Tai asked with a slight disappointed tone to his voice.  
  
Sora glanced at Tai a bit slyly.  
  
"Probably to check up on his best friend." She said sarcastically.  
  
Tai gave her quite an evil glare.   
  
"I never did anything to him. He just spazed out on us more than everything I've done combined." He replied hardly.  
  
"T.K. How do you know if it's even him? Are you sure you're not seeing things? You've been away from him for quite a while now." Sora questioned with a worried tone to her voice.  
  
T.K. looked back up at the tree.  
  
"I'm sure it was Matt. I can, you know, feel it somehow. I'm not to sure how I can, but the feeling is real strange." T.K. explained the best he could.  
  
Tai looked over his shoulder to see Kari walking a bit clumsily towards them. Tai could see that she was still half asleep.   
  
"Hey kid, what's up?" Tai grinned.  
  
"Nothing much...just real tired." Kari yawned.  
  
"Kari, what in the world are you doing?"  
  
Tai looked behind Kari and saw Gatomon running up to her.  
  
"Kari, you know you've got a cold and you'll just make it worse walking around this early in the morning." Gatomon admonished.  
  
"I'm fine. Please stop worrying." Kari begged.  
  
Tai glanced at Kari a bit surprised then to Gatomon.  
  
"But I thought you just got over the cold you caught a few nights ago?"  
  
"I thought so as well, but it must have come up again," Gatomon answered Tai, "it just showed up again yesterday night."  
  
"That's odd..." Tai folded his arms beginning to think.  
  
"Tai," Kari gripped her body achingly, "I don't feel too good..."   
  
Tai ran over, kneeled in front of her, and checked her forehead.   
  
"She's burning hot." Tai commented.  
  
Tai took his hand off of Kari and looked at the others.  
  
"I think she's coming down with a fever or something." He informed.  
  
Izzy walked over towards Kari and felt her head as he held her hand. He let go of her, but as soon as he loosined his grip, she suddenly fell softly into his arms. Tai and everyone just realized how pale she now really was. Tai noticed somthing on the side of her neck.  
  
"Izzy, what's wrong with her?!" Sora asked now worried.  
  
"Tai...somebody...could you take her from me?" Izzy was struggling just to keep her up.  
  
Tai ran over and picked her small body up into his arms. He looked down at her worringly as he stroked her soft brown hair.  
  
"What's up, Izzy?!" Tai asked angrily.  
  
"I think she might acually be coming down with anemia." Izzy lowered his head.  
  
"What?!" Tai was now confused.  
  
"I don't know how it could have happened, but she's lost a pretty large amount of blood," Izzy continued, "the good thing is it isn't very serious. She just needs to sleep for a few hours and just drink a lot of water."  
  
Tai glanced down at Kari and heard an almost inaudible moan escape her lips. He stroked her short, silky hair and kissed her soft head. Under curiosity, he pushed her small strands of hair away from the left side of her neck. His bright brown eyes narrowed as his eyes fell onto two small red bite marks that showed easily on her white skin.  
  
"Izzy..."  
  
Izzy turned back towards Tai who was feeling Kari's neck.  
  
"What is it?" He replied.  
  
Tai rested his gloved fingers pointing towards the two marks on her neck.  
  
"What are those things?" Tai asked shaking nervously.  
  
Izzy leaned towards Kari and examined the marks and her neck a bit. As Izzy rose, Tai awaited with eager eyes to hear Izzy's answer. T.K. and Sora looked on frightengly and worried. The Digimon were so quiet, that not even the Digimon themsleves realized they were there.  
  
"A vampire of some sort." Izzy finally broke the silence.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gatomon finally questioned worried about her friend.  
  
"A vampire must have done this...or maybe some kind of vampiric Digimon like Myotismon, but I doubt that." Izzy explained.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tai doubted Izzy.  
  
"It's either that or the Digiworld's got a major mosquito problem." Izzy said sarcastically.  
  
As everyone continued to argue about this strange situation that had befallened them, T.K. began to wander off towards the edge of the camp.  
  
Patamon followed close by him. T.K. liked smelling the cool air.   
  
'I wonder...how come everything seems to be changing lately. Ever since Matt had to leave.' T.K. wondered trying his best to keep himself from trying again, being much more successful.  
  
'Is T.K. alright?' Patamon thought, 'And I wonder...how do they make the little plastic wrap on those caramel candies melt in your mouth and not taste nasty?"  
  
T.K. glanced at Patamon, who had his big ears standing up, and smiled.  
  
'It was like he could almost hear what I had thought.' Patamon wondered suspiously.  
  
"Oh, you want some?" T.K. grabbed out of his pocket a small box of chocolate covered strawberry candies.  
  
Patamon giggled with delight, "Yes please!" He squeaked happily as T.K. gave him a handful.  
  
T.K. watched Patamon gobble down the treats then knock out on him. T.K. smiled at Patamon again as he placed him an his head and they headed back into camp. T.K. looked down as he walked back. He just still couldn't explain what was bothering him.  
***  
  
Matt was surrounded by two fierce looking Tyrannomon, looking down on him in hunger.  
  
"Hey kid, why you wandering by yourself." One chuckled.  
  
"Yeah. Don't you know it's dangerous to be alone in these woods." The other added with an evil gleam in his eye.  
  
Matt just lowered his head towards the ground. The Tyrannomon laughed wickedly.  
  
"How can such a helpless child be one of the Digidestined that master Piedmon fears so much!" One questioned, still laughing.  
  
The Tyrannomon continued laughing, but suddenly their laughter ceased as they heard a small sound come from the blond-haired boy. Laughter. He was laughing. They glanced down at him then at each other. They became confused and angry.  
  
"Why are you laughing?! Talk!" One roared in rage.  
  
Matt only continued to laugh still keeping his head down.  
  
"Do you find your own death humorous?! Huh?! Is that it?!" The other roared becoming a bit frightened.  
  
Matt finally ceased his own laughter.  
  
"Your master has much reason to fear me..." He spoke in a low monotone, still keeping his head lowered.  
  
Matt lifted his head very slightly, casting an eerie shadow over his face.  
  
"You fools... you have no idea what's in store for you two." He said softly, but clear.  
  
The Tyrannomon were trying to keep themselves from shaking, but were unsuccessful.  
  
"Just look at you both." Matt stated coldly.  
  
"Piedmon should have sent real Digimon, instead of a bunch of flunkies," he continued, "Too bad..."  
  
Matt finally lifted his head. As his face came into clear view, he was smiling slyly with two very long canine teeth visible. The Tyrannomon stepped back slightly, looking confused.  
  
"Now!" Matt suddenly yelled as a few bushes behind the Tyrannomon rustled.  
  
Out of the brush, Metal Garurumon jumped out and bit one of the Tyrannomon in the leg. It roared loudly in pain then looked around to try and find his attacker. As the other became distracted, Matt leaped into the air and kicked the one still standing in confusion. The force of the kick made the Tyrannomon fall backwards onto the ground. Matt back flipped through the air and landed softly back onto the ground next to the Tyrannomon. Meanwhile, Metal Garurumon was being chased by the other Tyrannomon. Metal Garurumon suddenly ran out of sight, leaving the Tyrannomon by itself. The Tyrannomon looked all around becoming angry.   
  
"Come out and fight, coward!" It roared in rage.  
  
A blue streak flew past the Tyrannomon and it went flying into a nearby hillside. It impacted hard into the solid rock and slumped over. It became buried within the rubble as a large dust cloud hovered over it's limp form. Metal Garurumon landed near it watching the results of his attack. As he turned his back, he stopped in his tracks to see the Tyrannomon burst out in fury from the rubble. It roared fiercly and leaped towards Metal Garurumon. Metal Garurumon just barely reacted in time as he sent a huge wave of his Ice Wolf Claw attack into the Tyrannomon freezing it instantly.  
  
"That was a close one." Metal Garurumon sighed.  
  
As soon as he ended his sentence, the Tyrannomon some how managed to break out of his cold incasement. Metal Garurumon was finally becoming worried.  
  
"You thought that pathetic attack would actually work??!!" The Tyrannomon chuckled evily.   
  
"Blaze Blast!" The Tyrannomon roared charging up his firey attack.  
  
Just before he could fire, a large blue flame flew right at his head and knocked him back down. Metal Garurumon looked to see Matt standing out in clear view with a small blue flame floating in his hand. The Tyrannomon rose slowly and roared loudly, then glared down at Matt.   
  
"You're just a stupid human! Just a stupid human!!!" The Tyrannomon roared stepping back slowly.  
  
"Well," Matt snapped his fingers as the blue flame vanished, "I'm only half of a 'stupid' human."  
  
"What??!!" The Tyrannomon yelped.  
  
It looked around frantically and roared loudly. Matt smiled wickedly at the sad sight he was witnessing.  
  
"Don't bother calling your friend, he won't be coming, especially since I took care of him." Matt smirked.  
  
"I...Im...possible...," the Tyrannmon trembled fearfully, "wha...what are you...?"  
  
"Just your worst nightmare..." Matt whispered.  
  
"Huh...?" The Tyrannomon asked brokenly.  
  
Matt didn't respond. He just lifted his hand open then quickly clenced it into a fist. The Tyrannomon was consumed in a blast of blue fire as he roared in pain. Suddenly, the Tyrannomon disappeared in a flash of black digital particles. Matt watched the remains of his fire vanish as well. Metal Garurumon shifted back into Gabumon in a golden light. Gabumon walked towards Matt who kept starring where the Tyrannomon once stood.  
  
"He shouldn't have been killed in the first place...and in that way," Matt spoke, "he was supposed to die like all Digimon do...not like one of those black-hearted monsters which I must continue to hunt when I return to the real world until they all are banished into the darkest realms beyond hell."  
  
"When you and the others defeat Piedmon, then you will have fulfilled your duty as a Digidestined right?" Gabumon asked trying to recall what Matt had confessed to him in the past.  
  
"Yeah...but," Matt turned towards Gabumon, "I don't want to take on this duty that my family and some others have been destined to do."  
  
Matt lowered his head.  
  
"I don't want to become this guardian or whatever dad told me when we all went back to the real world to stop Myotismon from finding Kari. That's when he had to tell me. I knew something was different about me before he told me...but I didn't know really exactly what...until he just had to tell me."   
***  
  
Matt and Gabumon were standing on the railing of the bridge, as they watched Matt's father mumbling something to himself. Matt's eyes were focused on him afraid of what he as was about to tell him. Then his father turned towards them. He kneeled down in front of Matt then breathed deeply.  
  
"Matt...there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a very long time and I think you're old and mature enough to understand what I am about to explain to you." He said finally.  
  
Matt just waited becoming impatient with his father's suspense.  
  
"Matt...you are a vampire. To be more correct, only half. Half of your blood is human and the other half is vampire. Your mother was the one who carried the human blood..."  
  
"Dad...?" Matt interrupted fearfully.  
  
"And I provided the vampire blood." He finished.  
  
"Does that mean you're..." Matt shook unsteadily, but stopped when his father's hands grabbed onto his shoulders gently.  
  
"Yes...I am a vampire and so are you."  
  
Matt's eyes widended in shock as he starred into his father's.  
  
"What about..."  
  
"T.K. is too, but the vampire blood running through his veins just haven't awakened yet. They won't until he reaches your age or older. He only has very few more years left as a human. Your mother's still worried about how he'll handle the change." His father lowered his head slightly.  
  
"What...?" Matt still felt fearful and confused.  
  
"When you and your friends return from this battle...you will have a extremly important task to take over and fulfill. Not only am I a vampire, but I am also bound to a code I have voluntarily taken along with few other supernatural people like myself. This code has had us sworn to protect the human world from mislead supernatural beings who've followed in the footsteps of evil and they want to cover this world with darkness. They must be banished from this world to save it. Now I feel that this upcoming decade they have a much stronger force on their side which I still can't truely find or understand what it could be yet. You must soon become guardian and also follow the duties to protect all of the humans in this world. It will become time when you return for you to take over. And soon T.K. must too."  
  
Matt looked at his father wishing that he didn't understand not wanting to know what his father had just told him.  
  
"Why?" Matt asked.  
  
"It's necessary. I'm very sorry. I had friends and a family that I couldn't let all your futures be wasted. This world shouldn't end the way they want it. It will come to an end the way God wishes it to be."   
  
Matt looked beyond his father still shocked at every little word he'd just heard. His father bowed his head then looked back towards Matt.  
  
"Anyways, what is important now is for you and your friends to beat that flunkie Myotismon, right?" His father said smiling.  
  
"And there was something else I had needed to inform you about as well. About this sudden fog and this invasion of these strange monsters. I can't really recall what happened when my camera crew and I ran into a few of these things." He continued.  
  
He paused for quite a while making Matt hate the waiting much longer.   
  
"Now will you tell me what happened, dad?" Matt responded breaking the silence.  
  
"I hardly know myself, but I want you to stay here. Out of sight." Matt's dad finally rose.  
  
"Where are you going?" Matt questioned.  
  
"To the station. To try and find some way to communicate with the outside world. Smoke signals. Anything," he stated firmly, but then looked down at Matt gently, "you'll be safe here. Stay with Gabumon."  
  
"How do you know about me?" Gabumon finally spoke in surprise.  
  
"But dad...how?" Matt was confused about his father's discovery as well.  
  
"Nevermind how...just be safe." His father favored as he walked off.  
  
"You know...I think he likes me." Gabumon said a bit dumbly.  
  
Matt didn't hear what Gabumon had said, still looking in the direction his father wnet in.  
  
'You told me this...this is another thing I've got to be thinking about now. I've already got plenty of things on my hands.' Matt contemplated lostly.  
***  
  
Tai and Agumon were running down the streets, not really trying to hide that they were running around like they were.  
  
"You ok agumon?" Tai asked.  
  
"I've felt better!" Agumon answered.  
  
Matt could hear them talking and found out it was Tai and Agumon, then tried yelling out to them before they went to far.  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"Huh?" Tai looked around confusingly.  
  
"Up here!"   
  
Tai finally ran back and looked on the bridge inside a small room.  
  
"Matt?! Is that you? Hey, we've gotta talk!" Tai ran towards the railing as Matt climbed down with Gabumon.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"You feelin' better?" Kari asked as she rubbed Agumon's now bandaged claw.  
  
"A lot better, thanks Kari." Agumon thanked.  
  
"What?! You're kidding me!" Matt rose up looking at Tai surprisingly.  
  
"No. It's true. Kari's the eighth child!" Tai told Matt again still surprised himself.  
  
"But...how'd you guys find out?" Matt asked still confused.  
  
"We found out when Gatomon and Wizardmon came to our apartment last night." Tai explained.  
  
"Gatomon?! Isn't she one Myotismon's henchmen?" Matt shook in surprise.  
  
"Not anymore. She is Kari's Digimon! Wizardmon's on our side, too. Apparently, he helped Gatomon discover that she was the eighth Digimon." Tai finished.  
  
"Oh...God." Matt slumped over slowly onto one of the rails.  
  
'First I find out that my dad's with some group of vampires and other freaks, he is a vampire, and I'm one, too. Now, Tai tells me that the eighth Digidestined child was his little sister, Kari, all this time. Gatomon, probably Myotismon's worst soldier, is the eighth Digimon. Damn...what a day.'  
***  
  
"What should I do now Gabumon? Me or my dad had no idea that I'd have to come back to the Digital world, even after we'd finished Myotismon. I've just been training and discovering myself the best I'd could. What's next?"  
  
Gabumon yanked Matt's hand. Matt looked down to see him smiling.  
  
"Oh, Matt. You shouldn't worry yourself about any of those matters right now. You should concentrate on the enemy that's here now and your friends." Gabumon stated.  
  
Matt looked down at him and smiled faintly with his fangs just barely showing against the bright sunshine.  
  
"Guess you're right." Matt now grinned.  
  
"Just remember your friends and brother are waiting for you to help them." Gabumon smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Matt looked up into the sun.  
  
'Don't worry T.K. all of you. I'll soon come. I will.'  
  
  
  
---------------------  
(Author's notes: Sorry for the shut down there! I had to re-type all of these and change some(mostly my Zelda one) But, thanks for waitin'! O_O I'm sorry to say, but this saga will be held up for a while, so please be patient! Sorry for this inconvience.)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Built by Text2Html][1]

   [1]: http://www.cyber-matrix.com/txt2htm.htm



End file.
